


Kha'Zix Is An Easy Champion

by YetAnother



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Monster sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnother/pseuds/YetAnother
Summary: Kha'Zix gets raped by Vel'Koz and realizes he's a big cum slut. Then he goes and gets fucked by Rengar.





	1. Tentacle Rape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a shitty friend.  
> Who's favorite champion is Kha'Zix.

Tied down, Kha'Zix was no real threat.

Don't get Vel'Koz wrong, it wasn't for a lack of trying. The bug-like creature wiggled and moved his scythed hands around as much as he could, growling and cursing, but there was no true threat. Vel'Koz was sure his knots would hold.

"Here I thought the humans that inhabitated this world would be the most interesting thing I would find." Vel'Koz says as he observes the captive voidborn. "... I was correct, but sometimes I miss studying my own kind. You are so kind to lend me your service."

Kha'Zix spits in Vel'Koz's direction. "Fuck you, eyeball." He hisses.

"Actually, I will be the one fucking you." Vel'Koz says, a smugness to his voice. He reaches out to rub a tentacle against the protective casing covering Kha's cloaca and tentacle. Kha snarls and tries to swing at Vel, but can't. "My, my, what a tough front you put up..."

The rubbing does not cause Kha's casing to pull back, so Vel builds his magic on the tip of his tentacle, using the hot magic to burn a hole in the casing. Kha screams as his flesh is burnt away, leaving his short, spiked tentacle and tight cloaca bare.

Vel'Koz chuckles as he observes the other voidborn's genitalia. "You were definitely meant to be fucked, rather than do the fucking, it seems." A tentacle rubs against Kha's cloaca, which slowly eases open to allow the tentacle inside.

Kha lets out a pitiful cry as he is violated. Vel'Koz uses the opportunity to shove a tentacle into Kha's mouth. Kha bites down, and is rewarded with a sharp hiss from Vel, as well as the feeling of burning magic in his mouth. Kha whimpers from the pain of the magic.

"Bite again and I'll use my deconstruction beam inside of your mouth. Understood?" The sentence is punctuated with Vel sticking his tentacle even further into Kha's cloaca.

Kha lets out a muffled pitiful moan and barely shakes his head 'yes'.

Vel keeps pushing his tentacle deeper and deeper into Kha, finding the spikey voidborn to be quite wide and deep. Vel chuckles a bit to himself. "You really are perfect for fucking." He says.

Kha moans despite himself. Having both his cloaca and mouth being stuffed full is a new sensation to him, and it's so much better than he ever thought it would be. His hips start to buck without his permission, silently begging to be fucked further.

Kha would be disgusted with himself if he had any room to feel anything but suffocating pleasure.

When the tentacles start to slide out, Kha whines at the loss, only to cry out horsely when they suddenly slam back into him. Vel'Koz starts up a quick, brutal pace that leaves Kha'Zix whining and whimpering.

When another tentacle reaches out to start gently rubbing Kha's tentacle-cock, Kha loses himself completely to the pleasure, surrendering himself up as Vel's fuck toy.

"You are doing so well." Vel'Koz coos. "I think it is time you get your reward." Warm, tingly, purple goo oozes out of Vel'Koz's tentacles, filling Kha'Zix's holes.

Kha cries out muffled moans of pleasure as he bucks his hips wildly, trying to milk more of the goo out of Vel'Koz. He's never felt so wonderfully full before, it's all too much.

"Cum for me, test subject." Vel'Koz demands.

Kha cums, a dark puple semi-liquid goo spurting out of his tentacle all over his own chest. He makes a pitiful whimpering sound as Vel'Koz draws his tentacles out of him, cum leaking out of his cloaca.

Vel'Koz laughs darkly as he looks over the exhausted voidborn. Kha makes an attempt to snarl, but it's weak and pathetic.

Vel'Koz simply floats away, satisfied with his research. Kha will find his way out eventually, Vel is sure of it. He's not afraid of when that time will come.

Because if Kha comes after him, Vel is sure it'll only be to get fucked again. He laughs to himself as he ruminates on the pitiful creature he leaves behind.

 


	2. Looking For Trouble

Kha'Zix can't believe what he's about to do. There's something wrong with him, he's sure. It's all that damn floating eyeball's fault. He ruined Kha'Zix, broke him and rebuilt him to only want one thing.

To get fucked brutally.

Kha'Zix enters deep into the Shurima desert, a place he rememebers fondly as where he entered this world at, and also where he tore out one of Rengar's eyes.

After this, he will always be too ashamed to come back. He will hate this place, as he hates the Institute. As he is growing to hate himself.

He stumbles upon a large oasis, where palm trees grow, tall and clustered. The shrubs and bushes covering the ground almost make it feel like a small jungle. He hears a twig snap and jumps out of the way of an angry claw.

"You must be tired of living." Rengar taunts.

Kha'Zix just snarls. A fight will get up both of their testosterone, make his plan more likely to happen. Get them both excited for what Kha'Zix hopes will follow.

 

It's a good fight, they jump and strafe around each other, clawing and striking one another. Kha'Zix's pulse is pounding in his throat. His back is against a palm tree. He raises both of his hands above his head, the wrists close to each other.

A boa flies through the air. Kha could back out right now, pull his hands down and fight or run. He makes the decision not to, and lets it land. His wrists are bound together with the boa, wrapped around the tree. His stomach is open to Rengar. He could die right now.

Kha doesn't know if that would be better or worse than what he wants.

Rengar laughs as he approaches the bound voidborn. Finally, his prize is within his reach. He starts to slowly raise his claw.

Kha'Zix's protective sheath, which had mostly healed itself over time, pulls back, revealing his spikey tentacle and cloaca, which is dripping with a warm liquid so dark purple it could almost be mistaken for black.

Rengar takes immediate notice, his claw dropping. There's testosterone pumping through his veins, and the smell coming off of Kha'Zix is clouding his mind. The though of killing Kha'Zix gets pushed back, and a new thought enters his mind.

He wants to dominate the voidborn.

Rengar rips off his own lower armor, revealing his rising erection. He kneels in front of the bug, burying his face into Kha's crotch. He laps at Kha's cloaca with his cat-like tongue, soon shoving it into Kha's warm hole in order to drink up all of Kha's juices. Kha's spikey tentacle rubs at Rengar's face, the soft spikes scratching Rengar's furry face gently.

Kha'Zix mewls and groans at the feeling, bliss clouding his mind and making him forget that just a moment ago, Rengar was about to kill him. Rengar soon stands and lines up his erection with Kha's wet cloaca.

Rengar growls as he pushes into Kha'Zix. The motion is easy and smooth, and soon Rengar is pounding into Kha'Zix with the same ferocity he uses to fight him. Rengar sinks his teeth into Kha'Zix's neck, biting hard enough to draw the creature's green blood, then lapping at the wounds.

Kha moans and pants as he's fucked mercilessly, his legs coming up to wrap around Rengar's waist. He's drooling from the pleasure, desperately moving his hips in time to get Rengar's cock deeper inside himself.

Rengar cums with a roar, and Kha'Zix pulls Rengar in tight, trying to get all of Rengar's cum inside of himself. The feeling of being so full has Kha'Zix cumming, a sharp gasp leaving his throat.

For a moment, it's quiet. The air is hot and humid, the desert sun warm even through the canopy of palm trees.

Then it's tense.

Rengar reaches for his knife, and Kha'Zix effortlessly cuts through his own bindings, something Rengar realizes the voidborn could've done this entire time. Kha'Zix goes invisible as he rushes away.

The more distance he puts between himself and Rengar, the more he wishes he would've just stayed and let himself be gutted.

 


End file.
